Hoy toca ser feliz
by Amane Dolley
Summary: Draco Malfoy no es feliz en el lugar donde vive aún teniendo un valioso tesoro. Extraña a Hermione Granger y por alguna extraña razón, su hijo Hyperion Malfoy Granger le hará ver que existen las segundas oportunidades.


**Hoy toca ser feliz.**

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo mencionado aquí es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con los personajes; el título y la letra incluida son una canción del grupo Mago de Oz. Saludos y ¡A leer:3!**

**Nota: Lo que está entre comillas " _ " es la canción:3 y lo que está entre diagonales / _ / son recuerdos.**

Los rayos de sol se comenzaron a filtrar a través de la amplia ventana de aquella habitación del departamento muggle ubicado en la sexta planta de un edificio. Avanzaron con los minutos, primero creando pequeñas líneas que atravesaban las persianas y finalizaban en la alfombra del lugar, para luego alargarse y llegar ante aquella inmensa cama cubierta con sábanas blancas.

Al sentir los rayos del sol, un cuerpo se removió perezosamente en el colchón. Emitió un gruñido y se cubrió hasta más arriba de la cabeza en un vano intento de volver a dormir; había tenido un sueño maravilloso que aún no terminaba y quería ver el final, realmente lo quería. Era de su sexto año en Hogwarts, donde todo había cambiado y había conocido la felicidad, donde la había conocido a ella, mejor dicho, donde se dio la oportunidad de conocerla. La paz después y antes de la guerra.

"_Cuando un sueño se te muera, o entre en coma una ilusión, no lo entierres ni lo llores, sólo resucítalo."_

Minutos después de tener los ojos cerrados, tener su mente en blanco intentando recobrar el sueño y volver a su mundo irreal sin ningún resultado, se dijo internamente que no podría hacerlo. Con parsimonia se descubrió la cabeza y fijó su mirada en la mesita de noche abriendo un solo ojo: 8:47 am. Demasiado temprano quizá. Se cubrió nuevamente hasta la cabeza y rodando el cuerpo pasó de estar del lado izquierdo de la cama a estar en el centro. Un olor a su derecha captó su atención. Vainilla, ¿Cómo era posible que ese olor siguiera ahí? Después de tanto tiempo, pero era imposible, quizá se estaba volviendo loco y lo único que hubiese ahí fuera el olor a lavanda del suavizante y millones de ácaros, quizá su mente ya le jugaba bromas crueles. Aún así, eso no evitó que su interior sufriera un pequeño estrujamiento, una punzada de dolor que pugnaba por salir de su pecho y arrancarle el corazón fragmentado que tenía. Su mueca antes desdeñosa, se convirtió en una de verdadero dolor. Se sintió patético.

"_Y jamás des por perdida la partida, cree en ti. Y aunque duelan, las heridas curarán". _

Enojado consigo mismo se levantó de la cama de un salto. Fue directo al cuarto de baño y quitándose el pijama consistente en un ligero pantalón de algodón se dio una ducha fría, la necesitaba. Cuando quince minutos después salió, se fijó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación; su cabello estaba más largo y tenía unas grandes ojeras, por lo demás, su aspecto estaba de lo mejor. Dio un largo suspiro y salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina, su estómago clamaba algo de atención. Busco en la despensa algo fácil y rápido de cocinar. Al sólo encontrar latas con sopa de champiñones y los ingredientes para unos macarrones prefirió buscar la lasaña del día anterior y recalentarla, ya iría al super luego. La sacó del refrigerador y después de depositar una buena porción en un plato la metió en el micro. Esperando que su desayuno-almuerzo estuviese listo salió por una puerta a su costado derecho que daba entrada a la terraza. Seguía llena de plantas y flores como en antaño, sólo que un poco más descuidadas. El sol resplandecía y con su luz natural cubría esas pequeñas portadoras de vida y oxígeno, portadoras de ingredientes para pociones avanzadas y no tan avanzadas. Se acercó a una pequeña maceta que contenía narcisos e inclinándose aspiró su delicioso aroma.

/—Mira que hermosos son Draco, el esfuerzo ha valido la pena, ¿A que sí?— preguntaba una sonriente castaña de ojos miel, con los brazos en jarra llena de tierra hasta los codos.

—Oh sí. Sobre todo por la gran suciedad que genera y los cuidados que necesitan, te dije que eran mejor los narcisos pitantes— renegaba un ojigris divertido desde el marco de la puerta —las plantas muggles son un asco.

—Pues no he visto que te quejes de lo demás— rió ella haciendo ademanes con las manos y señalando a su alrededor.

—Ya. Que si me he venido al mundo muggle fue por las persecuciones de mis fanáticas en el Callejón Diagon— contraatacó ofendido, cosa que hizo reír más a la chica frente a él.

—Fue porque yo te convencí. Engreído— esbozó una sonrisa sincera y ella se acercó a él con su ropa sucia y sudada aún en contra de los intentos de él por alejarla. Y sin más, lo besó tiernamente/.

Se irguió y dirigiendo su vista al cielo, rogó porque las lágrimas que estaban en sus ojos y empañaban su vista se quedaran ahí. Sin salir de ellos.

"_Hoy el día ha venido a buscarte, y la vida huele a besos de jazmín, la mañana está recién bañada. El Sol la ha traído a invitarte a vivir. Y verás que tú puedes volar, y que todo lo consigues. Y verás que no existe el dolor, hoy te toca ser feliz"._

Entró nuevamente a la cocina y sacando la lasaña del micro cogió un vaso y se sirvió leche, se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer.

Después de comer y sin ganas de hacer nada, fue a la sala con la intención de ver un DVD. Eligiendo la película entre los muchos discos que tenía en el mueble de la televisión se topó con una pequeña cajita negra plastificada que con una etiqueta en el centro rezaba la palabra "Enlace". Sintió sus fuerzas irse, aún así sacó el disco del interior y poniéndolo en el reproductor pensó que debía ser masoquista para evocar recuerdos así. Lo era y no lo podía evitar. Pulso _play _y segundos después lo recibió la imagen de una joven pareja en el jardín trasero de una gran mansión: Malfoy Manor; la cual fue deshabitada semanas después. Sólo tenían la presencia de Harry Potter, los Weasley y Pansy Parkinson; además del mago que uniría un gran amor: el amor de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

"_Si las lágrimas te nublan la vista y el corazón, haz un trasvase de agua al miedo, escúpelo"._

/El camino al jardín trasero estaba adornado con bellas flores de todo tipo, blancas; había unas cuantas sillas también de color blanco donde se encontraban los invitados que fuesen los más íntimos para con ellos. Una alfombra de color crema se extendía por el suelo, y al final de ella se encontraba el ministro y al lado de este, un rubio platinado con sus ojos grises teniendo un brillo de felicidad nunca antes vista, portaba la mejor de sus túnicas, era una ocasión especial. Estaba a punto de enlazarse a la persona que amaba. Cuando una joven de cabellera castaña recogida en un hermoso moño y portando un vestido que rayaba la magnificencia salió al jardín a él se le fue la respiración, estaba más bella que nunca. Recorrió el camino que los separaba y tomando su mano suavemente dio comienzo la ceremonia.

Al final de esta, vio como una lágrima escapaba de los ojos de ella.

—No llores— le susurró— aunque sea de felicidad, que esto sólo es el comienzo mi pequeña come libros— ella rió suavemente y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—Es que no me lo creo… después de tanto Draco— entendió lo que le quiso decir con eso, así que besó sus labios y la tomó de las manos.

—Anda, no seas aguafiestas. Hay que alegrar el día un poco más, aún estamos en posguerra, ¿Recuerdas?— ella asintió y recobrando su sonrisa se giraron a los presentes para darles otra noticia que esperaban, fuera bien recibida/.

"_Y si crees que en el olvido se anestesia un mal de amor, no hay peor remedio que la soledad."_

Ya no pudo más. Sollozó, sus ojos se empañaron y segundos después las lágrimas recorrían su bello rostro. No soportaba el dolor de haberla perdido. No a ella que vino a curar su alma, no a ella quién le dio sentido a su vida y le hizo ver que él sólo existía, que no vivía; que no vivió hasta que ella estuvo con él. Le hizo ver que su corazón necesitaba y podía amar. Que era un hombre que lo tenía todo y a la vez nada. No soportaba ya no poder poseer ese cuerpo con el cuál podía despertar cada mañana. Odiaba no poder aspirar al aroma a fresas de su cabello; no poder ver sus ojos brillar de emoción, empañarse al llorar por emociones demasiado fuertes, no ver esos ojos que le amaban con locura y podían hechizarlo hasta hacerlo perder la noción del tiempo; no poder besar sus labios rosados y saber que con sólo un beso todo estaría bien porque la tenía a ella; no poder juntar sus frentes mientras la envolvía en un abrazo demandante y posesivo; no poder rodear su cintura y reclamarla como suya; no poder recostarse en su pecho y escuchar el latido de su corazón, el sonido más maravilloso para sus oídos; no poder tocar su suave piel y pensar que ni siquiera la seda podía ser tan suave; no poder oír de su boca un te amo que le robaba el alma; no poder escuchar sus risas que le daban alegría a su alrededor y volvían todo de un color más claro; no tener sus cuidados y su lógica exasperante; no tener que andar tras ella cada noche en el estudio porque ya era pasada la hora de dormir y ella seguía leyendo; no poder jugar con su genio haciéndola rabiar para luego contentarla con un beso. Lo había dejado y le dolía, le dolía mucho. Y aunque ella no lo hubiese dejado solo, debió haber sabido que no podría sobrellevarlo, porque aunque lo dejó con un pedacito de ella y eso le causaba felicidad, también la necesitaba a ella. La necesitaba como al aire que respiraba. A veces incluso sentía odiarla por haberse llevado parte de él y de su corazón con ella, por haberlo hecho pelear contra viento y marea defendiendo su amor, aún a costa de su propia vida, de su posición, de sus amigos, de su futuro e incluso de sus padres para ganar una batalla que al final resultó perdida, porque, ¿De qué valía luchar por estar con alguien si ese alguien al final te abandonaría, así sin más? Y después se odiaba él, por ser tan débil y enfrascarse en su mundo sin pensar que tenía algo muy preciado que cuidar, una persona más que aún dependía de él. Por ser egoísta y sólo pensar en él, por pensar que todo lo que pasó no valió la pena, porque si no hubiera luchado por estar a su lado, sabía que ahora probablemente sería un mísero infeliz encerrado en Azkabán condenado a cadena perpetua por ser un vasallo más de Voldemort. Sus pensamientos eran contradictorios y todos tenían un poco de lógica. Eso no le bastaba, quería que alguien le diese la respuesta a una única pregunta: ¿Por qué? A sabiendas de que nadie lo haría.

Se abrazó a sí mismo llorando más amargamente si podía, sollozó y quiso gritar, gritar hasta quedarse afónico y desgarrar su garganta tal y como él estaba desgarrado por dentro. Pero no podía, no por respeto a los vecinos, sino por la persona que aún dormía en la segunda habitación. Su hijo, Hyperion Jean¹ Malfoy Granger. Un recordatorio de ella. Alguien que lo hacía feliz y aún así se sentía vacío. Una personita que nació el día que su madre murió, el día que Hermione Granger se desangró al dar a luz un hermoso niño.

"_Deja entrar en tu alma una brisa que avente las dudas y alivie tu mal. Que la pena se muera de risa, cuando un sueño se muere es porque se ha hecho real"._

Escucho movimientos a su izquierda y un poco alterado se volvió al origen de ellos. Unos ojitos miel, inocentes como sólo lo son los ojos de un niño lo miraban con tierna preocupación.

—Papá, ¿Estás bien?— se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y no respondió hasta que estuvo seguro que su voz no saldría quebrada.

—Claro que sí pequeñín, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? Hoy es sábado— el niño sonrió ligeramente y avanzó hasta sentarse al lado de su padre. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y su pijama arrugada.

—Hum sí. Me dio hambre. ¿Y tú?

—Sabes que yo siempre me despierto temprano.

—A veces no— contestó sonriente y sacando la lengua al mayor —¿Pensabas en mamá otra vez?— la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿Acaso su hijo sabía de sus depresiones? Sopesó seriamente en si debía o no debía responder eso a un niño de ocho años. Se dijo que sí, que no le ocultaría nada nunca, claro, lo que si haría sería decirlo todo con la mayor suavidad posible.

—Sí. Pensaba en lo hermosa que era y que extraño sus waffles— contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Mamá hacía waffles?

—¡Por supuesto! Cuando recién nos mudamos a este lugar éramos todavía muy jóvenes. ¿Recuerdas cuando hiciste volar los libros de la biblioteca y te hable de la magia?— esperó a que el niño lo recordara y cuando este asintió él continuó— bueno, los elfos hacían todo por mí, era un niño mimado, así que sólo sabía hacer café; y tu mamá por más inteligente que fue, siempre se le quemaba la comida y sólo lograba hacer waffles. En una ocasión le dije que terminaríamos convirtiéndonos en waffles mutantes y ella dijo que al menos si nos quedábamos sin comida y dinero nos podríamos comer a nosotros mismos— el niño rió con ganas y Draco sintió como su alegría volvía aunque se viese empañada por los recuerdos que añoraba. Su hijo tenía el poder de hacerlo reír sinceramente.

—¿Me harías unos waffles?

—Claro, aunque no me saldrán tan ricos como a mamá— se puso en pie y apagó la televisión y el reproductor. Hyperion suspiró y lo miró con melancolía.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerla.

—Y a mí que tú la conocieras. Anda, vamos a la cocina para que desayunes y después iremos al parque.

"_Y verás que tú puedes volar, y que todo lo consigues. Y verás que no existe el dolor, hoy te toca ser feliz. Las estrellas en el cielo son sólo migas de pan que nos dejan nuestros sueños para encontrar el camino, y no perdernos hacia la Tierra de Oz, donde habita la ilusión"._

Dos horas después ambos rubios se encontraban sentados en el pasto de un área verde en Hyde Park, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, en el cual Draco se encontraba recostado disfrutando de la brisa del viento y viendo cómo su hijo comía un helado de chocolate y a la vez intentaba volar su cometa azul. Suspiró entre divertido y resignado, por quinta ocasión volvió a decir:

—Hyperion, si sigues aquí tu cometa no volará, sólo se atorará en las ramas del árbol y no pienso arriesgarme a bajarla, ¿Por qué no vas más allá?— el niño hizo caso omiso de las palabras de su padre.

—Porque me dará el Sol y mi helado se derretirá— contestó finalmente.

—Después no vengas llorando porque se rompió— Hyperion hizo un puchero enfurruñado para después sonreír abiertamente, como si por su mente cruzará una idea brillante.

—No lloraré, te pediré otro cometa— el mayor rió. Claro, de tal palo, tal astilla. Caprichoso como el padre, inteligente como la madre. Sintió como algo impactaba con su brazo derecho haciéndolo emitir un pequeño quejido de dolor; era un fresbee de color rojo chillón.

—¿Qué pasó papá?— preguntó el ojimiel al tiempo que se acercaba a su papá con la boca llena de helado.

—Nada, de seguro ha de ser de algún mocoso, pero ya verá. Ni crean que se los devolveré— respondió poniéndose en pie dispuesto a reprender al niño que le causó un futuro moretón. Se agachó a recogerlo y cuando se irguió su vista le devolvió una imagen imposible. Ahí frente a él estaba una chica que era el vivo retrato de su gran amor. Misma figura, mismos ojos, misma sonrisa, misma nariz, todo a excepción de su cabello azabache era igual a la chica que algún día él hubiese amado y que aún amaba. Sintió repentinamente que le hacía falta el aire y que no podía respirar, como sus ojos se volvieron acuosos y algo dentro de él se estrujaba con poder oprimiéndole el pecho fuertemente en punzadas constantes. Para cuando logró recomponerse se dio cuenta que la chica llamaba su atención agitando la mano frente a él.

—Amigo, ¿Te encuentras bien?— la misma voz, sólo un poco más aguda. Sus piernas flaquearon.

—Sí, perdón, ¿Decías?

—Que lamento lo del fresbee, un mal lanzamiento de mi hermano— se disculpó sonriendo amablemente —. Y que si me lo podías devolver— agregó después extendiendo la mano en espera de su pertenencia.

—Dijiste que no se lo ibas a devolver papá— interrumpió su hijo con una expresión divertida pero una mirada seria. El ojiplata sólo rió ante esto.

—¿Es tu hijo?— cuestionó curiosa la chica. Él asintió— vaya, te ves muy joven para tener un niño de este tamaño, yo tengo veintidós y creo que aún estoy muy lejos de tener hijos— dijo divertida. Iba a responder con un comentario mordaz como "Y tú te ves muy curiosa como para no tener diez o más", más el pequeño se adelantó.

—Él tiene veintiséis—dijo señalándolo con el pulgar— ya está anciano— rió abiertamente, Draco intentó contenerse pero al final también termino riendo junto a la chica.

—¿Y tú mamá, también tiene veintiséis?— preguntó digiriéndose a Hyperion. La sonrisa infantil en su pequeño rostro titubeó un poco.

—Mamá está muerta— contestó sin más. La chica claramente incómoda se pasó la mano por el cabello pensando que decir.

—Lo siento. Ehm, me tengo que ir, gusto en conocerlos, soy Helena Lynch— se despidió aún apenada con un amable gesto y se alejó de ahí. Draco quedó estático en su lugar, seguía sin reponerse del todo por la impresión. Esa chica hizo que miles de recuerdos se arrebujaran en su mente como si fueran Flashbacks haciéndolo sufrir un poco más. Hyperion lo miró alegre.

—Era linda ¿No crees papá? Me recordó a mamá.

—Si, a mí también me la recordó— comentó con un nudo en la garganta que antes no estaba ahí dificultándole el habla.

—Seguro que hace ricos waffles. Hay que preguntarle— exclamó ligeramente emocionado.

—Hyperion no creo que… —se detuvo en seco. Prácticamente su hijo le estaba diciendo que esa chica bien podría ser una madre para él. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuando su hijo se comporta como un pequeño Cupido? Más aún, qué tendría que andar él haciéndole preguntas a extrañas que fueran por ejemplo ¿Oye desconocida, sabes hacer waffles? Mi hijo te quiere para madre. Vio a su hijo nuevamente que seguía con esa expresión de extraña alegría en su rostro y sus ojos brillando de diversión contenida. Un recuerdo embargó su mente. Las palabras resonaron como si tuvieran algún tipo de altavoz.

/Dos cuerpos unidos en un abrazo frente al lago de Hogwarts. Una chica llorosa, con las ropas sucias, rasgadas, el cabello enmarañado y pegoteado a la frente perlada de sudor se aferraba a otro cuerpo en las mismas condiciones que el suyo propio, buscando un poco de fuerza. Hacía dos horas que la batalla se había terminado y todos estaban conmocionados. Había cadáveres por aquí y por allá, el castillo prácticamente tenía toda la entrada destrozada y sus amigos y familiares estuvieron a punto de morir, algunos lo hicieron.

—Sangre… había tanta… y los muertos, tantos amigos caídos… — susurró en medio de un sollozo. Los brazos que la rodeaban se ciñeron a ella con más fuerza. Ambos habían luchado y aunque todo a su alrededor era un desastre sólo podían pensar en cómo estaba el otro. Se habían encontrado justo cuando Hermione estaba a punto de morir a manos de Lucius Malfoy, y Draco, la había rescatado lanzando un Avada a su propio progenitor. No se arrepintió, porque era él o la chica que amaba, eso no evitó que le doliera en lo más profundo de él.

—Lo sé cariño— susurró sin saber que decir— pero no se podía evitar. No hubo una segunda oportunidad.

—Pero las hay Draco— dijo deshaciendo su abrazo y mirándolo intensamente— hay segundas oportunidades, puede ser para bien o para mal, para arreglar o desarreglar algo, para aprovechar o desaprovechar, para dejar una situación o cambiarla, para hacer o no hacer, para aprender o no hacerlo de los errores.

—En este caso Hermione, se deja la situación, no se puede cambiar, y se espera que se haya aprendido de los errores/.

Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos. La oración "Segunda Oportunidad" resonaba en su mente. ¿Acaso aquello significaba lo que creía que significaba? Volvió la mirada a su hijo que seguía observándolo fijamente.

—¿A qué esperas?— lo alentó Hyperion, en ese momento pensó que su hijo era demasiado vivo para tener ocho años. Sonrió y se giró hacia la dirección por la que se hubiese ido la chica.

—¡Helena!

"_Y verás que tú puedes volar, y que tu cuerpo es el viento, porque hoy tú vas a sonreír, hoy te toca ser feliz"._

¹ Aunque el nombre de Jean era el segundo de Hermione, también puede ser utilizado de forma masculina.


End file.
